Never Give Up
by lovecastle89
Summary: She knew it wouldn't be easy, but can Allura really handle the intense training and prove to herself and the team that she is a worthy Voltron soldier? (Set in DoTu just after Allura takes up the blue lion)
1. Chapter 1

I've been working on this one for awhile now and I'm excited to finally have gotten to publishing it. Just so you are aware, Lance is my favorite Voltron character, but he gets pretty abrasive towards Allura, so you may get squeamish or not agree with what is going on. I was inspired by when in the White Lion episode, Lance is trying to help Allura with her piloting skills and I've taken it a step further with her training. Please note, I'll be uploading a couple more chapters when I get the chance, so you'll be able to see how everything plays out.

_I do not own Voltron or its characters, nor am do I make any monetary gains from my fanfiction._

Thanks for the beta reading Snyperlady.

Never give up

"I can't do it! It won't fire!" Allura cried out in frustration, her hands shaking as she struggled with the blaster. She was so determined to fire it at a set of targets of a bullseye and a life-sized portrait of Lotor that Keith and Lance had set outside against an old stone fort that had once been part of the castle. Allura was sweating so much that her pink jumpsuit clung to her skin and as she wiped her hand on her forehead, a few stray blonde locks slipped out of her bun. It was still morning, but the sun was already scorching hot adding more intensity to her already unpleasant training session.

Lance rolled his eyes at her and with a flick of his wrist, he tossed aside his leather jacket in the grass. He then grabbed the blaster from her, examined the internal fire mechanisms and then fired it off at the Lotor target. It made the familiar "shew, shew" noises as he made two perfect shots hitting the Lotor in the forehead.

"It's working fine Princess. You're not pressing hard enough," Lance said as he handed back the gun to her and picked up his own before firing shots right into the bullseye target. He was ecstatic about being a drill sargeant to her and seeing exactly what she was made of in terms of emotional and physical stability, but disappointed that she wasn't progressing fast enough in her skills.

Allura continued to try and shoot the gun, but it wouldn't go for her. Her agitation only mounted. She knew deep down, subconsciously, that she was nervous about using the gun and perhaps this is what was contributing to her difficulty. Her trembling wrists gave it away to Lance and his impatience only grew.

"Stop being a little girl and press harder on that trigger!" Lance scolded her. "Do you think the Drules are going to stop and wait for your gun to work when you want to shoot at them?"

Keith stood back with his arms crossed watching the two of them. He winced at Lance's biting words and arrogant demeanor. He knew the princess was getting more stressed the harder they pushed her. They couldn't possibly fit years of combat and galaxy alliance training into her in just a short amount of time before the next robeast attack. What she was getting was an intense crash course, but he wondered if it was a good idea given her overwhelmed state of mind.

"Princess, just remember _you're _on the safe side," he advised her. "The guy on the other side of your blaster, not safe."

Allura managed a weak smile at Keith, but thought hard about his words. They made so much sense. What did she have to be afraid of? She took them to heart, breathed deeply and fired another shot. The gun finally went off, but she missed her target completely. Lance had seen it and couldn't wait to open his mouth.

"Next time hit the target!" Lance yelled with sarcasm. She narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head.

"At least it fired!" she snapped back defiantely. She would have loved to have thrown her gun at him.

It wasn't the first time he had been hard on her. First it was in the lions during air practice. Then he had come down on her with the Lotor simulator and now firing a blaster. Lance's acid tongue and condescending attitude slowly chipped away at her self-worth. It took all of her mental strength to not lash back at him and cause a power struggle. She knew the tough training was part of what would make her a soldier and be able to handle things, but she couldn't get used to his smug attitude. It was hard especially since he had always been so charming, handsome and loved to tease her. Allura couldn't shake the feeling that ever since she had taken over the blue lion that somehow Lance was threatened by her flying skills which certainly left her other skills something more to be desired.

"You have a lot of work to do Princess." Lance reminded her stepping close to her and looking straight into her wide, blue eyes. "You better get some sleep. Tomorrow we do it all over again," he said with a cocky wink in his eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every muscle in Allura's body ached. She felt as if she had been thrown against a wall, then stomped on. She put her hands to her neck and massaged it. The tension was almost unbearable.

Standing in her bedroom, she reminisced about the events of the day and of the past week. Normally in the mornings she would sleep in and then have tea and toast with Nanny. They would discuss the day's plans and of any potential princes she could meet up with. Instead, she was running five miles at the crack of dawn, putting herself through tortuous training, all so she could prove to herself and the Voltron team that she was a worthy pilot and soldier taking Sven's place.

She decided on a good, warm bath to help her relax and fall asleep. Slipping out of her jumpsuit and underclothes, she stepped into the soothing water. She was so grateful to Nanny for having given her some lavender-scented epsom salts. Nanny always relied on them to help tight, stressed muscles. The day Nanny had found out about the princess becoming a member of the force, she did everything to discourage her voicing how dangerous and "unprincesslike" flying a lion in the sky was. Allura let out a sigh while settling in the the water and tilted her head back. Her neck muscles loosened slightly as she turned her head, but she still couldn't help thinking of the rough day and wondered what Nanny would think of what she was truly going through. Fighting back tears, she whispered over and over, "I won't cry, I won't cry."


	2. Chapter 2

Allura felt uneasiness like a heavy weight in the pit of her stomach that morning as she faced another day of training. Starting with more blaster practice, she hoped it would be a better day with all of what was in store, but that hope sooned diminished the moment her blaster wouldn't fire.

Closing her eyes,she heard Keith's words in her mind like a mantra _you're on the safe side. _Taking a deep breath, she then fired the blaster successfully, but missed her target again and again. Feeling a warm flush at her cheeks, she tried not to get upset with herself even though she could feel Lance's eyes mocking her. Ignoring him, she continued to practice her shooting, then finally hit the target over in the far left corner.

"Wow. It only took you how many times?" Lance scoffed while he shot at his target making a perfect bullseye. "Damn, I'm good," he sneered as he took off his shirt to reveal his muscular abs.

"Knock it off Lance!" Keith snapped as he glared at him in repulsion. He nodded his approval at Allura's attempts and gave her a gentle pat on the back. "It'll get better Princess. Just keep at it." She managed a slight smile, but was still disappointed in how she performed.

"I've got to be successful," she replied shaking her head.

"It's time for some combat training Princess. Why don't you and Lance get started in the gym and I'll catch up to you. Coran needed to talk with me for a few minutes," Keith stated as he began a steady walk to the castle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allura was now dreading the hand to hand combat, especially with Lance. Her breaths were shallow as she arrived in the castle's gymnasium where she faced him waiting eagerly for her.

"Alright Blondie, let's see what you're made of," Lance once again in his trademark sarcastic tone as he walked around Allura in a circle.

Allura remained as composed, her face expressionless as she fought back internally the emotions of fear, hurt and anger that were eating at her like a hungry wolf. She held her fighting stance and as she struck blows with Lance, concentrated on maintaining her balance. Her eyes never left his, but before she realized it, she was lying flat on the floor. He had kicked her feet from underneath her.

"Get up!" he ordered unaware that Keith had entered the gym where they were. Lance stood chuckling softly at Allura on the floor as he paraded around her, sheer cockiness in his expression. Keith could see Allura had been taken by surprise, her cheeks pink with embarrassment and as she caught sight of him, she gazed at him with a pleading, helpless look.

Keith was also shocked at Lance's gloating attitude and with fury in his voice yelled out, "That's enough Lance! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Lance ignoring Keith continued to heckle Allura putting her in a chokehold while demanding she get up to her feet and fight with him, but her emotional dam had suddenly burst.

"No!" she cried. Tears began to flow like torrential rains down her cheeks. "I've had enough! Why do you have to be so mean? You want me to fail!" Her words were becoming incoherent as she choked on her sobs. "If you want me to be good, then teach me!"

She nearly stumbled as she got up to her feet and quickly rushed from the room, her wailing and footsteps heard in the hallway for several seconds and then it was eerily quiet with Lance and Keith left in the gym.

"You've pushed her too far Lance," Keith spoke gritting his teeth. "I'll deal with you later," he added as he turned around to face Lance at the doorway, his tone low and serious, his eyes dark as coal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keith walked at a brisk pace down one of the lengthy castle corridors thinking Allura was headed to her father's tomb. He stopped abruptly when he heard faint crying and then saw a glimpse of pink in one of the empty conference rooms. There she sat, head down in her arms while slumped over in a chair. Cautiously, he made his way towards her and placing his hand to her shoulder, he spoke, "Hey, I thought you'd have gone to talk your father."

There was a moment of awkward silence, only her snifling before she responded, "I, I'm so exhausted. I, I ha.. had to sit down," she managed to stammer out between sobs while still with her head hanging low.

As Keith pulled out a nearby chair, he reached into the pocket of his red flight suit and pulled out a handkerchief sliding it towards her. He wanted to take her in his arms, hold her, comfort her and then go back to the gym and punch Lance into oblivion. The man in him wanted to console her, but the soldier in him yelled _Let her find her strength! _Instead, he took her hand gently. Silently, he sat next to her trying to think of what to say, but the words wouldn't come. While he nervously ran his other hand through his raven hair, Allura spoke.

"I'm no good. I shouldn't have tried to be part of the team. I'm not Sven and I won't be as good as him." she murmured not lifting her head, but rocking back and forth in her chair and weeping.

Keith continued to sit still, just listening to her and still holding her hand.

"What would my father think of me? I'll never be like him." She shook her head. " I just wanted to defend my planet, stand up for my people, be more than just a princess in a gown and a prize for Lotor," she continued to choke out. After dabbing at her tear-soaked eyes, she quietly blew her nose with the handkerchief.

"Allura, I know Lance was tough on you. It caught me by surprise. We've been trying to train you so you can handle the Drules, handle Lotor, but Lance," Keith shook his head in disgust, "He crossed the line."

"He hates me. He thinks I'm worthless. He's changed, Keith and I don't know him anymore." She balled the handkerchief in her fist tightly and nervously she began to pick out the loose pins in her blonde hair causing it to tumble down.

"I wouldn't go to that assumption Princess. He's tough, strong-willed and competitive with an overly-inflated ego. Prove him wrong Princess. I know you can." Keith stated feeling more confident in his ability to get her to calm from her meltdown. Words and inspiration then continued to flow.

"Look Princess, you can do this. I remember that broken and scared girl on the stairs and look how far you have come. You've already been handling the blue lion like a trained, experienced pilot." A smile curved Keith's lips and he continued on. "And comparing yourself to Sven? Look, I know those were some big shoes to fill, but I believe in you. You've got this."

She finally looked up, her red-rimmed blue eyes looking into his warm, brown eyes as he took her quivering chin in his hand.

"I mean it Allura. I believe in you. Now, believe in yourself." He got to his feet as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Thank you Keith," she whispered softly as she stood up and gave him a warm embrace.

He held her close for a moment and then purposely, he headed towards the entryway and stopped. She hadn't turned around, but she could hear his footsteps near the door and then heard him turn around.

"Oh, and Princess? You're father is proud of you. I know it." he said.

She managed a smile and nodded slowly. Taking a deep breath, she stated out loud, "Tomorrow will be a better day. I know it."


End file.
